Hot Egypt Sun, Marik Ishtar Oneshot
by Darkchaosrising
Summary: Here is a one shot between a girl named Akemi and Marik Ishtar.  I made is for a friend of mine.  If you like this and would like your own one shot made by me, private message me the details and I'll get back to you.  Thanks!


The hot Egyptian sun warmed her caramel skin as she laid in the shade of the small oasis tree. She enjoyed watching the tourists gather outside of the pyramids, gawking at it like a bunch of insects to a piece of discarded candy. She would laugh as they ran amok on the sands. They didn't even understand a bit of the history behind these behemoths. She understood well all the man-hours and suffering that went into building this ancient society. She watched as the old group left and the new one arrived. They would come like this all day, every day. It made her sick to think of the damaging effects these people had on these holy lands. Just then she caught sight of the man she was waiting to see. The man was tanned from the Egyptian sun. His bleached blonde hair was long, covering his ears and down to his chin. His purple eyes scanned the horizon looking for her. They were good friends but forbidden all the same. Marik Ishtar was a tomb keeper. He was forbidden to walk above the catacombs of the dank pharaoh's tomb. If his father found out that not only was he above ground but meeting a girl, he would whip Marik until unconsciousness set in.

Marik spotted her and ran up to her side. He fell down beside her and breathed deeply. "Hey Akemi; I hope you haven't been waiting too long for me." He said breathlessly.

Akemi smiled at the boy. A thin sheet of sweat was covering his skin. His purple vest was hanging open, showing off his rock hard and tanned stomach. Akemi blushed softly at the impure thoughts that ran through her head. "I haven't been here long. I've just been watching these roaches crawl across the desert."

Marik smiled at her. He had plans that she wasn't fully aware of, but then again she had plans of her own. Marik and Akemi had been secret friends for a long time. Akemi was attracted to the innocent appeal of the young man. Marik liked her for the freedom she possessed. Akemi was a wonderer around Egypt. She would take refuge in the resting places of her ancestors in search the pharaoh's secret. She found the tomb keepers in her travels and soon learned that Marik was the key to the secret power of the pharaoh. She befriended him at first solely to manipulate him into divulging his secrets but she quickly grew to like the young man. Marik was so innocent and willing to learn all he could of the outside world. They would meet every few days to talk, but today Akemi planned to get what she wanted. She would get ALL she wanted.

Akemi moved closer to Marik and placed a hand on the crotch of his pants. Marik jumped at the placement. "Akemi, what are you doing?"

Marik didn't fight her as she massaged his growing member. "Come on Marik; let me show you the real freedom that you can experience out here. Let us give these people a real show."

Marik blushed and opened his legs wider for Akemi. "Do you think anyone will mind?"

Akemi shook her head. "I don't care really."

Akemi removed his vest and unbuttoned his pants in one fowl swoop. She pulled down his pants enough to allow his dick to pop out free. It stood at attention for her, the tanned skin of the head gleaming in the sunlight from the precum on it. She leaned down and licked the juice from it. Akemi removed her robes, already having nothing underneath from having planned this encounter. She wanted Marik and nothing was going to stop her. She needed to feel him inside her now. Akemi jumped on top of Marik, sliding his hard dick into her pussy. She moaned as the length of him filled her and his wide width stretched her. She started pumping up and down slowly at first. Marik's eyes were wide at the tight feeling of her wrapped around his shaft. He let out a small moan as she increased her speed. Marik started to move his hips with her, thrusting up into her and meeting her hips. Akemi ran her hands over her caramel skin, moaning loudly as she rode him harder. Marik reached up and pinched her erect nipples. His eyes roamed over her voluptuous figure, enjoying the sight of such a beautiful, curvy woman.

"Akemi let me fuck you." Marik pleaded.

Akemi stopped and lay down in the sand. Marik knelt in between her thighs; he rubbed her clit for a few seconds before raising her legs and placing them on her shoulders. He didn't waste a second and plunged his swollen cock into her. He pumped into her hard and fast. Marik held her legs to him in one arm and reached his free hand down. He slapped her breasts each in turn. Akemi screamed out as he kept hitting her sweet spot. Her leg twitched as Marik reached down and began to rub her clit vigorously. A small crowd of men and women began to form a few feet away from them. No one seemed to be in a hurry to stop the couple from their actions. Marik pumped a few more times before dropping her legs and withdrawing. He knelt down more into the sand and dove his tongue into her. She tangled her hand into his hair and pushed his face closer to her. Normally she didn't like any man or woman to go down on her but this was different. Marik was so hungry to taste her that it just felt wrong to deny the man what he wanted. After Marik got a good taste of her he pulled her up and forced her to flip over onto her knees. Marik mounted her from behind and plunged his dick into her awaiting pussy. She pushed back against him with every one of his powerful thrusts. Akemi sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms behind her and around his neck. Marik bit into her shoulder, drawing a little blood. Marik sucked on the open wound. It seemed to ignite his passion more. He thrust harder and harder into her.

Suddenly Marik pushed Akemi back down to the sand. He withdrew and lined up his swollen dick with her ass. Slowly he pushed into her tight asshole. Akemi tensed up but didn't protest to the new insertion. Once he was fully inserted, he waited until she began to push back against him. Marik then started to slowly pump in her, moving faster with every thrust. She moaned and screamed as he pushed into her deeper and deeper. Akemi reached down between her legs and started caressing Marik's balls. He groaned louder and thrust harder and harder into her. Akemi started fingering herself as Marik fucked her. Marik called out her name as he climaxed, pumping his fluids into her tight ass.

Akemi smiled and moaned loudly as she felt the sticky substance fill her hole. When Marik withdrew she growled. "Marik, you're not done yet. I want you to fill all my holes." Akemi stood up and leaned against the tree. Marik stood and rose up one of her legs. Akemi wrapped it securely around Marik's waist pulling him into her. Marik plunged his still hard and tanned cock into her caramel pussy. He thrust into her with the same vigor and speed as the first round. Akemi dug her nails into Marik's back. "Fuck me harder baby! Marik!" Akemi called as she tightened more and more around him. Marik leaned forward and bit into her neck. He didn't draw blood this time but that didn't stop him from sucking hard onto her soft skin. Marik lost all control of himself and began to thrust like an animal. Akemi felt her leg giving out. Marik picked up fully up and fucked her wildly. Akemi tightened and screamed one final time as she released her juices onto his cock. She collapsed against him as her breathing quickened and she threatened to pass out.

Marik growled. "You're not done yet you slut, not until you cum again for me."

Marik fucked her harder, shoving his hard cock into her. He was going so fast and hard that Akemi thought he would break her in half. Suddenly and without warning Akemi began to climax again, this time greater than the first time. She screamed his name out. A small puddle of her juices began to form under them. Marik thrust a final time into her and spilled his semen as deep as he could into her vagina.

Akemi dropped from Marik's hold and leaned against the tree. Marik pulled his pants back up and buttoned them. He looked around him and blushed. Akemi looked too and quickly threw her robe back on to cover her smooth caramel skin. Her breasts were still heaving as she grabbed Marik and sprinted into the desert sun. They laughed as the ran; thinking about all the people they just performed for.


End file.
